


Всё хорошо

by adella_green



Category: First Cow
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему плохих воспоминаний и хорошего конца
Relationships: Otis "Cookie" Figowitz/King-Lu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Всё хорошо

\- Ой, - сказал Отис.  
За секунду до этого он положил противень в печь и встал потянуться, ударившись головой об открытую дверцу шкафа рядом.  
\- Что такое? - встрепенулся Кинг-Лу, сидевший за столом и читавший газету.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Куки. Он морщился, потирая левый висок.  
Кинг подскочил и засуетился в поисках тряпки, которую можно было намочить холодной водой. Когда он её нашёл и повернулся к Отису, тот уже сидел на табуретке и грустно смотрел в пол.  
\- Так сильно болит?  
\- Нет, уже нет.  
\- Всё равно лучше приложить холодное. Ты же знаешь, у тебя там слабое место.  
\- Угу, ахиллесова пята, - вздохнул Отис.  
\- И лечь в кровать.  
\- Главное, чтобы кексы не пригорели.  
\- Об этом не волнуйся, - заявил Кинг и вытащил противень из печи. Затем он приобнял друга за плечи и помог встать.  
Отис послушно поднялся и пошел за Кингом в спальню.  
\- Цветы в вазе завяли, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Ничего, завтра с утра поставлю новые! А тебе надо лечь спать. И так допоздна провозился с выпечкой.  
\- Это на завтрак…  
Кинг закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Мысль о вкусностях, приготовленных Отисом, всегда грела его сердце и заставляла желудок урчать.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать и протянул руки.  
\- Иди сюда, Куки.  
\- Хорошо.  
Уголки губ Отиса поднялись вверх, и в груди Кинга снова разлилась теплота. И он захотел ей поделиться.  
Отис лёг рядом, всё ещё придерживая у виска влажную тряпку, и положил голову Кингу на плечо. Тот охватил его рукой и нежно прижал к себе.  
\- А помнишь, как тогда?.. - слабо сказал Отис.  
\- Те времена прошли. Всё закончилось хорошо.  
\- Нам повезло.  
\- Не спорю.  
\- И упал я удачно. Могло быть хуже.  
\- Не думай об этом, - и Кинг дотронулся губами до лба Отиса. - Всё хорошо.  
Через пару минут они уснули вместе, как когда-то в лесу, для того, чтобы снова проснуться утром.


End file.
